A Different Kind of Monkey
by DarkEchoes41
Summary: Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a man who is nicknamed, "Saru" by his lord Oda Nobunaga, and one of the three legendary unifiers of Japan. He's dead. Now I, Kazuma Saruwatari have to pick-up the pieces and make sure Japan's history doesn't become even more screwed up. Disclaimer: I do not own Oda Nobuna no Yabou or any of its characters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Finally got around to writing this, such a pain in the butt to write. Please excuse the spelling mistakes, I kinda wrote this late at night and got around to posting it as I woke up.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Oda Nobuna no Yabou, or its characters. They belong to their respective owners. This is a purely fan-made story made for entertainment. Please Enjoy.**

**Prologue**

"Speaking Japanese"  
_"Speaking English"_  
'Thoughts'

* * *

My entire body was aching and I felt a massive migraine as I thought, 'Ugh, did someone get the plate of the car that hit me? Seriously, I feel as if someone bashed my head in with an aluminum bat and decided to put my brain through a blender.'

'Man, where am I? This does not feel anything like my bed, in fact, it feels as if I'm sleeping on the floor. Even worse, it's extremely loud and I feel a draft. It sounds like a whole bunch of gunshots and screaming people now that I think about it...'

'Wait, gunshots?'

I open my eyes and immediately I am rewarded by being blinded by the extremely bright rays of sun light. I shake my head, shade my eyes and got up off the dirt floor.

I gazed upon the scenery laid before me, a grassy, open battlefield with people in what seemed to be in Samurai armor fighting each other with swords and spears. Men on horses riding across, slicing down enemies as they pass by. Men wielding what seemed to be Arquebus were firing rounds that ripped apart opposing forces.

The men were screaming war cries and orders over the sound of the roaring gunfire.

I noticed that I was wearing my typical casual outfit for the spring, a plain black baseball cap, a dark blue shirt, a black striped hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I stood out like a sore thumb.

"Attack that weird enemy!" someone screamed while pointing at me.

I looked around me and noticed that I was surrounded by five soldiers of one of the two armies. A few of them attempted to stab me with their spears but I quickly sidestepped out of the way. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT," I scream out, "I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

I was promptly ignored as they tried to attack me more viciously then before, all five of them simultaneously trying to spear me. I shouldered my backpack that I just realized I was holding the entire time and I quickly backed away, attempting to flee to safety in the opposite direction. I noticed that there was a tree-line just ahead of me, so I sprinted toward the forest with hope that I would be able to lose my persuers.

As I passed the tree-line, arrows started raining down by my feet, hitting the nearby trees. 'Geez, this isn't looking good at all,' I thought to myself. By now the adrenaline was definitely kicking in as I sprinted even faster through the woods barely dodging the incoming arrows by mere centimeters. 'Am I the only target in these woods or something?'

"What kind of soldier is he?" I hear in the distance, "He's dodging everything like some sort of monkey!"

Up ahead I saw a few soldiers covering up my escape route. 'No choice then,' I thought, as I tried to grab a spear from one of the fallen soldiers. The body was stiff though, so I was unable to get it.

"Shit!"

"Boy, it's dangerous!" I heard a clash of metal and felt a hand gripping me by my shirt, pulling me away from the soldiers and out of the woods. He set me down and sat down with his back leaning against a tree.

"Thanks," I say to my savior, a short built man with a monkey like face, "But why did you save me?"

"Kid, you're a shinobi of the Oda right? That speed and movement of yours definitely ain't ordinary."

"What?" My gaze meeting his, me looking befuddled.

"During the battle, I was thinking of changing sides from the Imagawa to the Oda. Hey, do you mind introducing me to the Oda lord?" He asked.

'Imagawa? Oda? Am I in the Sengoku Jidai? Sure as hell sounds like I am.' I think as he sees my confused face.

"Am I wrong?"

"My name is Saruwatari Kazuma, and I'm just a student, a civilian in fact," I tried to clarify for him.

"A student? Are you scholar?"

"Uh... Yeah, not military in the least." I let out a nervous laugh and scratch my head. 'This is going well.'

All of a sudden, I heard a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the floor. I look at the man who saved me, who is now currently dying on the floor. "What luck, to die here from a stray bullet."

"Don't say that old man, you're gonna be fine." The bullet wound in his chest started to stain his chest armor with blood. I tried to stop it with my hands but the blood continued to flow out of the wound.

"...Kid. This is it for me. You should go by yourself." He's losing a lot of blood, I have to stop the bleeding!

"Don't say that old man, I'm gonna drag you with me." He isn't going to die, he won't die.

"Kid, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Please, complete my ambitions for me. I will give my companion to you... Please, fulfill my dreams... Become a feudal lord... And be popular with all the ladies..."

"...I'll do it old man."

"I'm not old enough to be called old man."

"Okay, once I'm promoted into an officer, I'll make a huge grave for you!"

"My name... is Kinoshita... Toukichirou." 'Wait what? Isn't this man Toyotomi Hideyoshi, right hand man of Oda Nobunaga and one of the three great unifiers of Japan? THAT Kinoshita Toukichirou?'

"Old man, you can't die yet. History needs you, Japan needs you."

"Farewell kid, live for the ambition of being popular."

"Old man! Wait, you're supposed to work for Oda Nobunaga!"

"...Who is Oda Nobunaga? ... The name of the lord of Oda is Nobu..na..."

He died. Do humans really die that fast? I mean, I saw hundreds being killed back there but none were killed right in front of me. I feel sick. I picked up his spear and wondered the battlefield.

"Shit, Japan's future is screwed." I say to myself. I hear the galloping of horses nearby and I see a girl giving to a nearby female cavalry orders. As the female cavalry rode off toward the battlefield, leading the charge; an enemy cavalry started making his way to the girl. I looked down at my feet and picked up a nearby rock. The enemy soldier knocked the girl off of her own horse and was moving in for the kill.

'I won't let him kill that girl,' I thought, determined to knock him off his high horse. I took a small step and threw it at the moving cavalry. It nailed him in the back of his helmet and knocked him off his horse. I quickly stepped in front of the girl and assumed a sloppy stance with the spear.

The enemy soldier laughed at my sloppy stance and sneered at me, "Boy, you're gonna die." He charged at me, thrusting his spear simultaneously, aiming for my chest. I quickly react by using the non-pointed end of the spear to knock away the incoming death threat and made a precise thrust at my opponent. I felt resistance in the spear and saw that it had gone straight through the man's chest.

'Oh God, I just killed someone.' I quickly release the spear from my grasp.

"My Lord, it's a huge win for our troops. Were you hurt?" I followed the voice and saw that it was the brave cavalry girl from earlier. She looked about the same age as me, maybe a year older. She had long brown hair with a red ribbon tying it into a pony tail, strong eyes blue eyes filled with determination, and was an overall pretty girl. However, what drew my attention was her physics defying breasts that seemed to bounce around in her breast plate.

'I feel like such a pervert.' The girl seemed to notice my gaze and let out a cute "Kyaa?"

"W-What's with you, bastard? E-E-Even though you're just a foot soldier, you dare stare at my breasts!?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to, honest!" I quickly turn my gaze to the floor and lower my cap to cover my blushing face. "I've just never seen some that big." I quickly slap my hand over my traitorous mouth and berated myself for letting that slip. I heard the drawing of a sword.

"I-Insolent Bastard, I'll have your head for this!" I felt a sword being put up against my throat.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, turning to flee in the other direction, only to be stopped by the girl that I saved earlier.

"Stop, Riku! No matter what, that guy saved my life, so I have to give him a reward."

"What? Is that the truth?"

"Yes. He saved me as I was about to get stabbed by a spear."

"…..W-Was that so. B-By your will."

'So I'm in the Oda headquarters now...' I look around I indeed see the infamous Oda clan flags all over the area. 'But Oda Nobunaga is a boy... Although it does make sense because the old man looked genuinely confused when I mentioned his name. He said that the leader of the Oda was Nobuna, a girl's name.' I look at the girl with dirty blonde hair, 'Is she the general of the Oda?'

Her blonde hair was done in a clumsy manner like a bamboo whisk.

She wasn't wearing any armor or a helmet.

Her cheeks and forehead were black with soot. With one sleeve of her bath robe exposed, a long sword and a short sword tied with a straw rope, a flint bag and a gourd hanging from her waist, and also, on the hakama covering her waist and legs, a tiger skin tied like a loincloth.

On her left shoulder was a hawk that looked like it had been domesticated. It seemed recklessly fierce.

And also, on her right shoulder was an imported arquebus of the barbarians-a black gun.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

The blonde girl gestured to her friend and said, "She is Katsuie Shibata," she then gestured to herself, "And I, am Oda Nobuna, leader of the Oda."

I freakin' knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, drop a review if you have any ideas to improve or add to the story. Sorry if it's a bit slow, but you have to start somewhere. Well, "Stay Chill Mein Freunds."**


	2. Important Note

**Important Author's Note: I would like to formally apologize in delays of writing out this story, however I must confess that I have had prior engagements that have caused me to either forget to update or become confused on how I should write the story. The plot of Oda Nobuna is essentially a gender bent Sengoku era history lesson where a random guy keeps getting his facts wrong and failed his report. A major aspect of the story is the harem that is slowly being obtained by Yoshiharu, and how he manages to keep important figures alive, albeit in a perverted fashion. My concern is that if I don't add the harem aspect of the show, it wouldn't be the same. Take Yoshimoto Imagawa for example, Yoshiharu saved her by grabbing Katsuie's breasts and telling Katsuie not to kill Imagawa. If I were to rewrite it, my character, the way I've written him, would most likely kill Imagawa and would continue history as it is written. However, Imagawa is actually important to the plot and I would need to dance around on how I would keep her alive. Writing about Nobuna's younger brother and trying to dance around his death is easier then trying to write about not killing an enemy general. If I can get past this hump, I would be able to continue and try and figure out how to not make it a harem story that panders to me, but a serious story about not killing enemies; which I can not do given I've made my character kill a foot soldier. I also want to introduce new elements to the show such as multiple OCs coming from the future and even futuristic items suddenly appearing, but I want your guys' opinion if that would be a decent idea or not.**

**To make a long summary short, I want your opinions. Should I keep going with how I've started or rewrite it? Should I keep the premise of the story the same? I am also asking for help on the harem decision of the story as well as future plot points. Therefore, if you anyone has an idea of how you want the story to be changed, please leave a review or a PM me. If I like the idea enough, then I'll add it. If I don't, I won't.**

**Also, thanks to Genesis SBX** **for making me remember I've actually written this story, and thanks for all of the positive thoughts so far.**

**As always, "Stay Chill, Mein Freunds"**


End file.
